


The battle between Good and Evil

by NYWCgirl



Series: Fill me with poison [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Forbidden Love, Good and Evil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle between Good and Evil is fought one soul at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The battle between Good and Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



Peter came walking up behind the figure. The man standing in front of him with his back turned towards him was studying the bassinet in front of him. He looked smart, the tailored suit, hair styled to perfection.

“What are you doing here, Peter?” The man asked without turning around.

“You know I can´t let you do this.”

He stepped closer and looked over the man´s shoulder into the bassinet. The little girl smiled up at him and her chubby hands were making grabbing gestures. Peter smiled.

“I want her.”

“I know, but I can´t allow it, not this one.”

The other man stretched out his hand and Peter took a defensive stance.

“Oh relax, Peter, I always enjoy our little talks. I won´t harm her. She is too important.”

“Neal…” Peter warned.

Neal gently stroked the little black curls on the baby´s head, evoking little gurgling sounds.

“She is cute. She is destined for great things.”

“I know, that is why I can´t let you have her.”

Neal slowly turned towards him and he could see that Neal was studying him. Neal´s face relaxed and a large smile appeared.

“What is she worth to you?”

“What do you mean?”

Neal´s smile widened.

“What is she worth to you, so I will leave her alone?”

Peter could feel Neal´s gaze upon him while he walked up to the baby. They were now standing opposite of the bassinet.

“Knowing you, you have a suggestion.”

Neal chuckled.

“What about a kiss? Is her soul worth one kiss?”

It was now Peter´s turn to study Neal. He knew he couldn´t trust Neal. But this soul was worth everything, so one kiss seemed like a small price to pay.

“Yes.” He whispered.

Before he could blink his eyes, Neal was standing next to him, startling Peter a bit. But Neal slowly closed the distance between them. Peter could feel the heat pouring off Neal. He came closer and closer and Peter had to fight the urge to take a step backwards. Peter closed his eyes just before their lips met.

The moment their lips connected, Peter´s world seemed to stop. Neal´s lips were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and nothing like he had expected. He was so lost in the moment and he let his senses take over, that he didn´t notice when his wings appeared in this moment of passion. He only realized that they had transferred when Neal´s tail possessively curled around his ankle.

When Neal pulled back, Peter could feel his cheeks flush and his wings ruffled.

“Wow.” He whispered.

“I know.” Neal said with a cocky smile. “I promised, so I will leave you to it.” And with that, Neal was gone.

Peter bent over the baby and whispered.

“The battle between Good and Evil is fought one soul at a time.”


End file.
